


Власть

by LRaien



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Authority, Betrayal, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Partnership, Porn, Sex, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Между ним и Эйлингом есть только работа и только секс, и эти два пункта никак не связаны.
Relationships: Wade Eiling & Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells
Kudos: 1





	Власть

Генералу Эйлингу плевать на Гаррисона Уэллса, и именно это подкупает Эобарда, прикрывающегося чужой маской.  
Генералу не нужна репутация, не нужна доброта или что-то там ещё, чем обладал настоящий Гаррисон Уэллс. Ему нужен толковый учёный. И Эобард уверен, что если бы Эйлинг узнал, что с ним работает другой человек, то вряд ли что-то бы изменилось. Генерал просто продолжал бы его использовать — так же, как использовал каждого.  
Эйлингу не нужна личность Эобарда — настоящая или фальшивая. Ему нужны знания, которые можно использовать, и ему всё равно, кто этими знаниями обладает, лишь бы слушался.  
И иногда трахался.

Что восхищает Уэллса-на-самом-деле-Тоуна, так это неизменность. Эйлингу всё ещё плевать: никаких нежных прозвищ в постели, никаких ласк и чувственных поцелуев, никакой нарочитой ярости или грубости, никаких следов на открытых участках кожи — они не подростки, чтобы играть в ревность. Только двое взрослых мужчин, отлично знающих, чего хотят, и не стесняющихся сказать об этом прямо во время секса.  
«Глубже». «Левее». «Сожми сильней». Эйлинг говорит коротко, просто, словно командует, а Эобарду от него ничего другого и не надо — он тоже поправляет партнёра низким шёпотом, если тот делает что-то не так. И тоже знает, что его требования будут выполнены. Эйлинг может встать на колени перед Уэллсом, швырнув куртку на жёсткий пол, может заглотить член до самого основания и сосать так усердно, словно стремится выполнить и перевыполнить очередной военный норматив. Эобард позволяет опрокинуть себя на спину, ощупывает чужие шрамы — никакой нежности, просто интерес — и раздвигает ноги, стоит Эйлингу устроиться поудобнее. Позволять себя трахать, находясь в чужом теле — интересный опыт, и Уэллсу-который-не-Уэллс смешно думать о том, что кто-то смеет считать, что подчинил его.  
Между ним и Эйлингом есть только работа и только секс, и эти два пункта никак не связаны.  
Они с генералом полностью друг друга удовлетворяют — во всех смыслах.

И только когда Эобард разыгрывает сцену по строкам истории, возвращаясь к личности Уэллса, пусть и скорректированной под его планы, оказывается, что генерал Эйлинг очень даже собственник — просто на личность ему всё ещё плевать.  
Зато ему нужны знания и — как неожиданно! — согласие ранее подчинявшегося приказам человека.  
Говоря ему «нет», Эобард чувствует почти эротическое удовольствие от власти, которую имеет — над моментом, который взмахом метафорической бабочки пройдётся ураганом по всей временной линии. Власть, отобранная у того, кто жить без неё не может.  
Власть над человеком, которого он использовал — и использует ещё не раз.


End file.
